


Something Diabolical

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Demon Victor Nikiforov, Demons, Devils, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Not Human, Oral Sex, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Paralysis, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Repression, Touching, Yuri has a religious family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Nacido en el seno de una familia religiosa y conservadora, Yuri se ve obligado a reprimir su homosexualidad por muchos años.Un extraño ser al que Yuri llama "Victor" -salido de la mente y las libidinosas fantasías del bonito muchacho rubio- empieza a aparecer noche a noche para poseer su cuerpo y tiene claras intenciones de apoderarse también de su alma para siempre.Las marcas en su cuerpo le hacen saber a Yuri que no se trata de un sueño, todo aquello es algo diabólico y sumamente real."Tonight belongs to him..."[AU] Victor Nikiforov demonio/Yuri Plisetsky humano.Fic inspirado en la canción "Something Diabolical" de Bloodhound Gang ft. Ville Valo.





	Something Diabolical

**Author's Note:**

> \- En esta historia Yuri tiene 18 años.  
> 

No podría precisar con exactitud la fecha en la que unos extraños acontecimientos comenzaron a suceder...o más bien, a sucederme. No sabría decir si han pasado años, meses o semanas de todo aquello pero desde que él se fue, me dí cuenta que empecé a perder la razón. Eso sí, nadie en mi entorno lo ha podido notar hasta ahora porque estuve empeñado en actuar normal delante de todos los demás.

También quise hacer de cuenta que nada estaba ocurriendo hasta que no lo soporté más y decidido a embriagarme para intentar olvidarme de él, al menos por unos instantes, robé un par de botellas cargadas con alcohol de alta graduación -una de vodka y otra de whisky- de la bodega de mi padre. Desde entonces llevo muchas horas encerrado y bebiendo a solas en mi habitación. 

Todo ha sido en vano. Ni aún borracho he logrado quitarlo de mi cabeza ni sucumbir ante los catastróficos efectos del alcohol en mi organismo. Su vívido recuerdo me asalta peor que antes, estoy muy mareado, todo me da vueltas y siento que acabaré vomitando. Mi cabeza está por estallar y los ojos me duelen por haber llorado tanto, quizás al punto de haberme quedado ya sin lágrimas que derramar.

Ebrio o sobrio, la verdad es que mi estado de perturbación mental no me permite razonar y mucho menos clamar por ayuda. Me tildarían de loco si tan solo abriera la boca y contara lo que me está aquejando. Sin dudas, me pondrían una camisa de fuerza, me llevarían a un hospital psiquiátrico y me drogarían para que dejara de hablar de eso que nadie sería capaz de entender, porque es algo que simplemente no tiene una explicación lógica.

Lo he llamado todo el tiempo sin éxito alguno. Él se fue y no volvió más. Sé que no regresará y ese sentimiento de desolación me está carcomiendo como horribles larvas que devoran la pútrida carne. 

Mi ser entero lo busca fervientemente y mi corazón no conseguirá sosegarse hasta que lo vuelva a ver. No tengo salida, todo acabará empeorando con el correr de las horas. Las marcas que dejó en mi cuerpo la noche anterior se convirtieron en heridas profundas, sangrantes y dolorosas. Me causa pavor verme al espejo y ver cómo esas laceraciones en mi espalda y en mi pecho se van expandiendo, al punto que ya hasta parecen quemaduras de tercer grado.

—Regresa, te lo suplico.

Pero nada se compara al dolor indescriptible que siente mi alma debido a su ausencia. Ya no puedo percibir ese aroma característico que en un tris mutaba de azufre a jazmines, pretendiendo engañar a mi olfato. Ya no puedo escuchar esa voz tétrica que de un instante a otro se tornaba aterciopelada y gentil, esa voz que me sedujo desde pronunció mi nombre por primera vez, esa voz que me hizo promesas de un falso amor hasta que caí rendido como un idiota, sin detenerme a evaluar los riesgos que implicaba aceptarlo y hacerlo parte de mí.

—Vitya, por favor.

Desde que tengo memoria me supe diferente a los otros chicos. Al principio me sentí horrorizado, no fue fácil ni agradable darme cuenta que me atraían los hombres y que no era algo que podía controlar a voluntad. Juro que quería ser "normal", exactamente como todos los demás y por esa razón, tuve que vivir reprimido toda mi vida. 

Mi propia crisis existencial me llevó a desarrollar un muy mal carácter y a ser bastante agresivo. Siempre recibí reproches de mi familia y de mis maestros debido a eso. Ellos no entendían que yo mismo era quien deseaba alejarse y alejar a todas las demás personas aunque paradójicamente me sentía siempre muy solo.

Pero prefería el aislamiento antes que los demás pudieran notaran mi homosexualidad. En ocasiones, me gustaba algún que otro chico de mi escuela pero me resultaba impensable acercarme con intenciones de entablar conversación. Además, la mayoría de mis compañeros me tenía en el peor de los conceptos.

Para ellos yo era "Plisetsky, el vándalo", "Plisetsky, el gato gruñón" o -el mote que más odiaba- "Plisetsky, el raro". Me generaba pánico que eso de "raro" pudiera estar haciendo alusión a mi orientación sexual, esa que tanto me empeñaba por ocultar.

Yo había nacido en el seno de una familia extremadamente religiosa y conservadora, donde siempre sostuvieron que aquello era una total aberración, una inmoralidad, un atentado en contra de la naturaleza y de las leyes de Dios y de los hombres. Por mucho tiempo pensé que la soledad era el castigo a mi horrible pecado.

Todo empeoró para mí cuando entré a la adolescencia y comenzó mi despertar sexual. Odiaba tanto crecer, detestaba ver y sentir mi cuerpo cambiando pero lo que más aborrecía eran aquellos deseos libidinosos que afloraban en mí. Algunas noches no podía sofrenar mis ganas y recurría a la masturbación pero apenas después del orgasmo, me agobiaba un terrible sentimiento culpa, no solo por autosatisfacerme sino también porque mis fantasías eran motivadas al pensar en un hombre.

Había un hombre que me gustaba pero yo no lo conocía de otro lado más que de mis sueños. Era el silencioso dueño de mis fantasías pecaminosas y mis deseos carnales. Tan hermoso y condenadamente sensual, algo así como un dios o una deidad a quien yo tenía la imperiosa necesidad de adorar.

Él se aparecía en mis sueños cada tanto, me seducía y luego me poseía, me llevaba hasta los límites más insospechados del éxtasis y hacía conmigo todo lo que le venía en gana. Enloquecía de placer entre sus brazos mientras me perdía en sus bellísimos ojos celestes, esos que no dejaban de mirarme cuando me hacía el amor.

—Victor...aaahhh...

Sí, su nombre era Victor. Ese era el nombre que yo gemía y gritaba hasta que se me secaba la garganta. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro si fue él quien me lo dijo alguna vez o si fui yo quien lo empecé a llamar así cuando me tenía a su merced y mancillaba salvajemente mi inocencia una y otra vez. Para entonces, ya solo podía entregarme complaciente a sus antojos más pervertidos.

\---

En una de esas fatídicas noches tras quedar profundamente dormido luego de masturbarme, sentí en sueños algo así como un peso extraño y excesivo aplastando mi espalda y a la par, una desesperante sensación de asfixia.

Me vi obligado a despertar pero ahí mismo me topé con una terrorífica sorpresa, no podía moverme ni siquiera gritar por auxilio o parpadear. Estaba completamente paralizado y asustado al no tener dominio sobre mi cuerpo.

Sentí pavor cuando escuché que algo o alguien respiraba cerca de mi oído izquierdo, no lo podía ver pero sabía que estaba ahí. En un principio, pensé se trataba de algún delincuente que se metió a mi habitación por la ventana con intenciones de robar y que iría a asesinarme pero en ese escaso estado de consciencia, recordé que vivía en un quinto piso, que mi habitación no tenía balcón y que mi puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

En esas circunstancias, era completamente imposible que una persona se pudiera meter allí y entonces supe que no se trataba de una persona. Un cosquilleo extraño en mi espalda me alertó de repente y apenas un rato después, unas largas y brillantes hebras plateadas cayeron alrededor de mi cabeza.

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamé con asombro mientras comenzaba a notar que tenía el cuerpo de alguien más sobre el mío y poco a poco, el peso del mismo se hacía un tanto más soportable-

—No tengas miedo, Yuri -me susurró al oído-

Finalmente me había hablado y antes que sentir miedo, sentí excitación. Su lengua se deslizó sobre una de mis orejas, se sentía áspera como la un gato pero tremendamente agradable. De un instante a otro y sin saber cómo, me había volteado sobre mi espalda, me dejó posicionado boca arriba y ante mis ojos se reveló ese inquietante ser que con sus frías manos aprisionaba mis muñecas contra la cama.

No sabía qué pensar, estaba totalmente impactado con su presencia. Él tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven pero me dí cuenta que no se trataba de uno; lo delataba su pálida y tersa piel que estaba helada como si se tratara de un cadáver, también un par de pequeños cuernos en su cabeza que sobresalían de entre sus cabellos plateados, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos de un azul casi transparente.

Definitivamente él no era humano, era un demonio. Uno de esos que atacan a sus víctimas en pleno sueño pero no entendía por qué me había elegido para hacerme prisionero de sus malignos propósitos aunque eso dejó de importarme cuando su fornido pecho quedó pegado al mío y su boca me poseyó manera impetuosa.

Cada fibra de mi ser vibró cuando su húmeda e intrépida lengua acarició la mía, debilitándome por completo, provocándome unas irrefrenables ganas de corresponderlo con pasión. Fue entonces que noté que se hallaba desnudo, exactamente como yo, su caliente erección se frotaba contra mi miembro que sin darme cuenta, había empezado a despertar y lubricar.

—¡Ngh...ahhh! -gemí contra su boca y entonces sus manos dejaron de presionar mis muñecas, mis brazos se movieron con absoluta libertad y lo rodearon con fuerza, ya mi cuerpo no estaba paralizado como hacía minutos atrás-

No podía dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado bello como para privar mi vista de semejante espécimen infernal que me hacía creer me encontraba en el paraíso. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes se dedicaron a degustar toda mi piel, recorriendo todos los rincones de mi cuerpo con tortuosa calma. Yo simplemente echaba mi cabeza para atrás cada vez que lo sentía cerca de mi sexo palpitante y ansioso de ser atendido.

Sus besos y sus caricias me arrancaban los jadeos más desvergonzados e impúdicos, elevaban mi libido hasta su pico máximo. Cuando su rostro se hundió entre mis piernas, un tremendo alivio me invadió, mi miembro fue engullido por completo y mis fluidos se entremezclaron su tibia saliva. Nunca había experimentado algo tan placentero.

Las succiones comenzaron casi de inmediato, produciendo unos obscenos sonidos acuosos. Me retorcí al sentir cómo su lengua se paseaba desde mi glande hasta mis testículos, que también se encargo de sorber a la par que sus filosas uñas se clavaban en mis piernas, produciéndome dolorosos arañazos en medio de una oleada de placer indescriptible.

No supe en qué momento cambió de posición y elevó mis piernas hasta dejar mis rodillas a los costados de mi cabeza, exponiendo mi intimidad por completo. Le hice el favor de sujetar mis propias piernas para que siguiera más cómodamente con lo suyo y una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en sus labios.

—Yuri...a partir de hoy, eres completamente mío -dijo antes de continuar-

—Sí, lo soy -respondí en medio de mi incontrolable éxtasis-

Su lengua se deslizó hambrienta por el perineo hasta alcanzar aquel orificio virginal, ese que se encargaría de corromper dolorosa y placenteramente hasta hacerme perder el control sobre mis actos, entonces se puso a lamer y presionar con ella.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!!

Me sentía tan caliente que ya no me daba vergüenza gemir a mis anchas mientras él me follaba deliciosamente con su lengua y sus dedos, dilatándome con cierta violencia en un constante vaivén. Se mantuvo así hasta que logró introducir cuatro dedos y su boca se volvía a mi pene de tanto en tanto. Para entonces, estaba a un paso de venirme y cuando él lo notó, detuvo todo eso de forma abrupta.

Sus ojos me observaron con malicia y lujuria, en tanto yo respiraba agitado y ansioso por obtener más de él. Quería que se diera prisa pero no hacía nada más que recorrerme con la mirada.

—Fóllame -susurré suplicante y me ofrecía gentilmente a él-

Pareció apiadarse de mí, su enorme erección se deslizaba en medio de mis nalgas y sus uñas presionaban mi torso hasta incrustarse todas en él y arañarlo, a medida comenzaba a penetrarme muy lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Mmm...ngh...ahhh! -cerré los ojos con fuerza y un alarido escapó de mi boca cuando lo sentí enterrarse en mi cuerpo de golpe-

Su pene estaba tan duro y caliente que parecía mi interior se derretía mientras yo gemía con lascivia. Cuando empezó a embestir, lo hizo tan fuerte que por un momento quise gritarle que se detuviera porque sentía me estaba destrozando pero a la vez, quería que siguiera por siempre.

Golpeaba aquel punto que me hacía delirar y me llenaba de él. Se entretenía viendo las expresiones de mi rostro, que variaban de un momento a otro, intercalando placer y dolor.

Pude ver las rojas marcas que sus uñas dejaban en mi pecho y en mis brazos, como un agregado al dolor que experimentaba de tanto en tanto y él seguía arremetiendo imparable, sus caderas parecían incansables y yo sentía iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—Eres mío para siempre, gatito.

Escuchar esa voz tan posesiva y ronca, llamándome de un modo tan sensual contribuyó a que mi orgasmo se hiciera mil veces más intenso, no recordaba haber eyaculado tanto así en mi vida y mientras lo hacía, él comenzó a venirse en mi interior. Fue tan brutal e increíble que me sentía inmensamente feliz y satisfecho.

Esa noche, aquel sensual demonio al que luego llamé Victor, me hizo suyo de una y mil maneras. Sus marcas quedaron grabadas en mi piel, como la tangible y visible prueba de que todo había sido real y no un sueño producto de la represión en la que trascurría mi miserable existencia.

Eso se repitió incontables veces, noche tras noche. Lo esperaba con ansia e impaciencia, dispuesto a entregarle mi cuerpo, mi alma e incluso mi corazón. Hasta que en nuestro último encuentro hace un par de noches, algo diferente ocurrió.

—Ahora eres tú él debe buscarme e ir por mí -había dicho esa vez-

—No entiendo. ¿Cómo se supone haré eso?

—Deja que tu cuerpo y tus instintos te guíen. Yo te estaré esperando para que nos reunamos de nuevo y hagamos el amor por toda la eternidad si así lo deseas.

—Pero Vitya...-- -me interrumpió con un extraño beso cargado de ternura e incluso de inocencia para luego esfumarse, dejándome llorando y sumido en una horrible desolación desde ese momento-

Fue que entendí sus palabras. Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a morir de afuera para adentro, gracias a aquellas heridas que iniciaron como unos simples arañazos y rasguños. Conforme pasaban las horas, iban poniéndose peores y doliendo más y más.

Mi agonía había dado inicio y solo dependía de mí prolongarla o terminarla cuanto antes. Mi corazón palpitaba inquieto ante el miedo, la tristeza, el anhelo y la incertidumbre. No quería morir pero sabía que lo haría de todas maneras, ya no soportaba estar sin él...ya no más.

Como pude me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi ventana, al tiempo que las lágrimas desembocaban en mi amarga sonrisa que a la vez, estaba llena de esperanza. Dios -ese que tanto mis abuelos y mis padres me obligaron a adorar- me había abandonado por completo y ya no me interesaba llegar a su dichoso cielo. Todo lo que ahora quería, era descender a lo más profundo del infierno para reencontrarme con mi amado demonio y estar con él por la eternidad. 

Sabía que estábamos unidos desde la primera noche y nos pertenecíamos uno al otro para siempre.

—Nos vemos pronto, mi amado Victor.

Y en ese momento ya sin dudas ni temores, me arrojé al vacío desde mi ventana, salté con la total y absoluta certeza de que caería en sus brazos.

**FIN**


End file.
